A propulsion control apparatus of an engine hybrid railroad vehicle drives a generator with an engine, converts alternating-current power generated by the generator into direct-current power with a converter, converts the direct-current power from the converter and direct-current power from a power storage device into alternating-current power with an inverter, and drives a motor with the alternating-current power to thereby give propulsion to the vehicle (e.g., Patent Literature 1).